Silver Moon
by InuGirl27
Summary: This story is about how one normal day turned into the start of something amazing for Kagome. Not so good at sums. Please read and review. Thanks. Also the is kinda a crossover with Inuyasha and Torchwood (for any Doctor Who fans, read and review ). And i dont own Inuyasha ( tear) or Doctor Who ( crying)... Have fun everyone... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Moon**

Chapter 1

*Unexpected Change*

-Kagome-

_"I used to think that id grow up, get a job, get married, have kids, and live happily ever after. Thoughts that's all id do. But I always had a feeling I was meant for something bigger. And it turns out I was right it happened a day ago. That's when something __unexpected__ changed my life."_

_It was a Saturday night around 9. I just left the club. My friend Ayame was having boyfriend trouble and needed my help. And like the good friend I was, I helped. It turns out it was just a way to keep Ayame from finding out Koga's plan to ask her to marry him. So after that I started to make my way to my small apartment._

_( the street walking home)_

Kagome: "This is just great. I knew I should have brought a jacket."

_I was wearing a red sort sleeved shirt that had a red skull in silver sequins and on the back it said "Back off" in black. I had on a silvery skirt that 2' inches above my knees and 1' inch black high heel boots just below my knees. My purse was silver too. I reached in to grab my phone to see the time._

Kagome: " 11:30! Oh great. She's so dead."

_I was 10, 15 minutes from home when I thought I heard a fight in an ally I past._

Kagome: 'Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around.'

_I went back just to check I saw a woman 20, maybe 25 being thrown into the wall of the ally._

Kagome: " what the hell…"

_I tried to get a closer look but backed up once I saw it._

Kagome: "H…How is that even possible…"

_I backed up only to bump into something. It took a minute for me to realize what was happening. I took a step forward and turn on my heels to see what I hit. The next thing I know I was being grabbed. I froze. I shut my eyes and hoped I was only drunk and past out at the club._

?: " She seems to be just what we need. Let's go."

Kagome: "You're not real, you can't be real, you can't be real, you can't…"

_ I whispered. I was lifted into the air by something but I was too terrified to notice someone else was added to this dilemma._

?: " Hey lizard. Put the lady down so I won't rip you to shreds right away."

_The way the person said those words, it was said with such carefulness. He sounded like he would kill the lizard if it didn't put me down. I opened my eyes to see a man about 20, 25 with a red leather jacket, black shirt, dark blue jeans, with combat boots and… white hair!? And don't forget the massively gold eyes. I started to try and get out of the lizards grip but it didn't work._

Kagome: "Let me go. Now!"

_With the lizards now paying attention to me I was feeling a bit scared._

Lizard 1: "Food is not supposed to talk."

Kagome: ' FOOD! The nerve of this thing…'

_Then I got this weird look on my face._

Lizard 2: "Food needs to shut up."

?: "Let her go or this is gonna get ugly!"

Kagome: 'UUUhhhhhhh! If I get called food one more time… I'm going to lose it. I will.'

Lizard 1: "We have our food and you can't stop us."

_That was it. I lost it._

Kagome: 'That does it!' "let me the hell go. I'm not, nor have I ever been food. Now. Put me down and leave me the hell alone!"

Lizard 2: "If Inuyasha can even stop us, what makes you , a small ,weak, human think you can stop us."

Kagome: 'Inuyasha…' "Don't underestimate me, ever. I may be small but I am not weak."

_I was mad. It was strange though. The girl who the lizards were after was up. It looked like she was waiting for something. The "Inuyasha" person was doing that too, but I saw more in his eyes._

Inuyasha: "Put the lady down. I WILL NOT ask again!"

Both lizards looked at him, then at me for a split second. The second one came up to where I was being held.

Lizard 2: "This THING is none of your concern, HALF-demon. Full demons will not listen to the likes of you."

Inuyasha: "Fine. Have it your way. Now Sango!"

_The next thing I know this women ran up to the second lizard demon and put a piece of paper on it and it disappeared. I was still being held by the other demon._

Inuyasha: "Now I don't want to have to repeat myself now. Otherwise I will have to kill you."

Lizard: "Like I said. This THING is mine and you can stop me."

Kagome: "I am not an object and I don't belong to anyone, least of all you. And I am a person. NOT A THING!"

_I could feel the wind whip around me and blow my hair all over._

Inuyasha: "I knew it…"

Lizard: "Oh on you don't."

_The lizard pushed me into the wall behind me._

Kagome: "AAAHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha & Sango: "Crap…"

Lizard: "You will stay quite or I'll kill you here and now girl."

Kagome: "Not... (Ouch) gonna happen."

_I was hurt and out of breath._

Inuyasha: "Back off her."

_I see Inuyasha pull out a sword and swing it to cut the demon. In a second the demon was gone. I fell but Inuyasha caught me and placed me near the wall._

Inuyasha: "Sango, get Miroku and Bankotsu. Now!"

_ I saw her run down the alley to get the people. I turned my head to see Inuyasha walking up to me._

Inuyasha: "Hey. You ok miss."

Kagome: "I think so."

_Next thing I know he was helping me to stand up._

Kagome: "Thanks for that."

Inuyasha: "Not at all. It wouldn't be right if I hadn't done something. Now, how badly are you hurt miss."

Kagome: "Kagome…"

Inuyasha: "Hu?"

Kagome: "It's Kagome, if you don't mind."

Inuyasha: "Of course. My name is Inuyasha by the way. Sorry we had to meet like this."

Kagome: "Well i'm glad you were here to save me. I don't think I would have been able to fight back."

Inuyasha: "Well it was a good thing I was here, someone as pretty as you shouldn't be out alone. Don't you have a boyfriend with you."

Kagome: "No."

Inuyasha: "Oh."

Kagome: "But can I ask a question, if you don't mind."

_I was dizzy._

Inuyasha: "Go ahead."

Kagome: "Any ice…"

_I pulled my hand away and we both looked at my hand at the same time._

Inuyasha: "Blood."

_I lost my balance on the wall and started to fall. Then i caught myself._

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: "Take it easy."

_I saw her caught her balance somewhat and look up at me._

Kagome: "Easy for you to say. You're not the one with a possible concussion…. God it hurts."

_I walked up to Kagome to help her up._

Inuyasha: "Let me help you up."

Kagome: "O…ok."

_I knelt down to her and gently took her arm and put it around my neck. I stood up and we started walking, but with my help._

?: "My, my ,my/ what have we here, the famous Inuyasha. And who is this little creature."

_I made a low growl at who this was…_

Inuyasha: "Naraku…"

_I saw Kagome turn her head and give me the " get me the hell out of here" look._

Inuyasha: "What do you want?"

Naraku: "Oh no Inuyasha. It's not what I want. It's who I want. And I want the girl."

_I looked at Kagome. She mouthed a "please". I picked her up bridal style and ran._

-Kagome-

Kagome: 'I can't believe any of this is happening, and to me!'

_I had no idea where Inuyasha was taking me. So I would ask._

Kagome: "Where are we going? And who was that guy."

_Inuyasha looked down at me for a second then back up._

Inuyasha: "Here."

_I looked at where he pointed and he put me down._

Kagome: "It's a van?"

Inuyasha: "Yes I know, Now get in."

_I walked over and got in with little to no problem at all._

Kagome: "Where are you taking me to."

_I strapped myself in as Inuyasha shut the door on my side and walk to the other to get in._

Inuyasha: "The hub, so we can give you medical attention."

Kagome: 'I may have had BAD luck today but at least something good came out of it. Plus he's cute and seems nice.'

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: 'Wow, she's very beautiful.'

Sango: "Inuyasha, what took you so long."

_I growled._

Inuyasha: "Naraku.."

Sango: "What. Where the hell did he come from."

?: "This is bad."

Inuyasha: "Yes I know Miroku."

?: "What are we planning on doing, know that Naraku's back."

Inuyasha: "I'm not sure Bankotsu, but we need to be at our very best. And we have to protect Kagome.

Bankotsu: "Who!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_*Introduction's and old friends*_

-Kagome-

_It was then that it finally registered in my mind._

Kagome: "Wait a minute._' Did he say Bankotsu? If he did… oh.'_

-Bankotsu-

Bankotsu: _'Did he actually say Kagome. I knew she was special but… wow..'_

-Kagome-

Kagome: _'Oh…wow.'_

_ I tilted my head down._

Kagome: _'I'm going to count to…'_

-Bankotsu-

Bankotsu:_ '3.'_

-Kagome-

Kagome: _'1.'_

-Bankotsu-

Bankotsu: _'2.'_

-Kagome-

Kagome: _'3.'_

_I looked up to see Bankotsu staring at me._

Kagome: "Hey…'

-Bankotsu-

Bankotsu: "I was hoping to see you again but.."

-Kagome-

Kagome: "Not like this. Same."

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: "We'll skip the introductions for now, till we get to the hub, at least. It's not save now."

_I had a feeling something was up._

-Kagome-

Naraku: "I feel hurt my dear, sweet Kagome."

_The minute he say my name I got a bad feeling._

Kagome: "What do you want?"

Naraku: "Are you sure you want to know darling."

Kagome: "Stop calling me that."

Naraku: "Very well. You'll find out soon enough my darling."

Kagome: "Shut the hell up and stop calling me that! I don't even know who the hell you are, and yet you talk to me as if you know me. I may not know these people but at least their intentions are good. So don't try anything. Oh yeah, get the hell away from me."

Naraku: "As you wish but we will met very soon. I will promise you that."

_Bankotsu looked at me. And I looked at him. Suddenly I felt a sensation of pain overwhelmed me._

Kagome: "Gggaaaaa…"

_I curled up a bit. It hurt so much I didn't notice I lend my head on Inuyasha's shoulder. It felt like I was burning from the inside out. I felt myself fall into he's lap. I passed out from all the pain._

-Inuyasha-

_I was in shock. In a split second I felt all of Kagome's pain. In a split second. Why was that?_

Inuyasha: "Miroku, step on it! Kagome passed out!"

Bankotsu: "What!"

Miroku: "On it."

**_i gave u guys a short chapter. like i said. ive been busy. but u will get more i promise. How do u like Enchanted2015. review everyone. thanks. (now i run away from angry readers. " Im sorry. i have play and life issues. dont kill me. please!") _**


End file.
